shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emer Auld
Introduction Emer is a former slave who was freed by the Pathfinder Pirates and was asked to join them. He is a dwarf but lost his tail when he tried to escape from the slave traders. For most of his life Emer was sick with a mysterious disease that made him grow a single horn on his head. Emer ate the Torento torento no mi that allows him to transform into a Treant. Emer is the last one to join the Pathfinder Pirates. Appearance Emer is a dwarf and has its regular height, weight, and stature. He has green hair and brown eyes. His most obvious feature as a dwarf is the lack of a tail and the horn on his head. He usually wears clothes in a green color group with brown shorts and shoes. He also has two floating green wisps around him which is due to his devil fruit ability. Personality Like all dwarves Emer is first suspicious but very gullible. He easily gets deceived and would believe whatever anyone tells him. He is also very sensitive and kind of a coward at times, usually preferring to run away from a fight. He does have his bouts of bravery when he has no other choice but to fight especially when he sees someone else suffering, Emer is selfless in a way that he is willing to sacrifice himself to save others. Abilities and Powers Unlike the 5 main Pathfinder combatants, Emer has no historical background as a warrior. His fighting ability is not all that strong but due to training by the Pathfinders he is now capable of holding his ground against lower level pirates when using his devil fruit ability. Emer only fights when he needs to usually when he doesnt have the other Pirates around to rely on. He is usually assigned to stay and guard the boat while the other members go on land. Devil Fruit Torento torento no mi Summary: Allows the user transform into a legendary Treant. Under normal circumstance when an average human would be the one to consumer the Torento torento no mi they can transform to a size of a big 10 foot tree but since Emer is a dwarf, when he transforms, he can only reach the size of an average human being. Type: Zoan Usage of the devil fruit: The user has the ability to change into a Treant which makes him capable of using plant based skills for offense and defense. Whip Vine - Emers melee weapon in this form. He forms a whip made out of thick vines that can cause significant damage. Wood darts - Emer shoots wood darts from his arms. The wood dart is accurate because he uses leaves as the darts fletching. Wood bo staff - '''Emer creates a bo staff that he can wield in melee combat. '''Wisp companions - '''Treants are normally accompanied by Wisps so when Emer first ate the Torento torento no mi, 2 sentient wisp appeared as his companions as well. These wisps are around even when Emer is in his normal form. The size of the wisp changes depending on the form Emer is currently in. In his treant form the wisps are the size of a cannonball while in his dwarf form they are only the size of golf balls. Emer uses his wisps as scouts to gather information and some of Emers abilities are channeled through the Wisps as well. '''Plant possession - Emers wisp possess a plant and transforms into Treant guardians aiding Emer in battle. Aetherial storage - '''the wisp can store small items like seeds or jewels or bullets inside them which can be retrieved by Emer when he needs. '''Healing - Emers wisps have limited healing and can restore the wounds of any organic matter. This depends greatly on the extent of the wound and can only heal it if its superficial. This ability works better on Emers plant body though. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Emer vs Bellamy (lost, rescued by Di Exo) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Dwarf Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User